digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalGreymon (disambiguation)
MetalGreymon is the a Digimon from the Digimon series. It is the Ultimate form of Agumon. His virus counterpart is the original MetalGreymon. His voice was supplied by Joseph Pilato (English) and Chika Sakamoto (Japan) Digimon Adventure MetalGreymon was the first of the DigiDestined's Ultimate level Digimon to make their appearance. He first appeared during the final battle with Etemon. Tai had just rescued Sora from Datamon and when he stood up to Etemon, who had merged with his Dark Network, his Crest of Courage began to glow, signifying that he had mastered true courage. With the power of the Crest, Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon, and attacked Etemon. The Dark Network imploded, creating a dimensional warp, which destroyed Etemon but sucked Tai and MetalGreymon back to the Real World. When they returned to the Digital World, MetalGreymon appeared again to defeat ShogunGekomon in battle. Then he battled Myotismon's henchmen, Devidramon and SkullMeramon. He then fought Myotismon himself but failed. In the first fight against the Dark Masters as a whole, MetalGreymon was blasted back to Agumon by Puppetmon. He then appeared when the kids were fighting Puppetmon alone, and he took on the Garbagemon. His final appearance was to protect Tai and Izzy from Machinedramon's armies. Our War Game When a mysterious new Digimon, Keramon, was eating data from the Internet, Agumon and Tentomon, in their champion forms, Greymon and Kabuterimon, battled him first. Keramon Digivolved to Infermon (he skipped the Champion Level) and Greymon and Kabuterimon needed to Digivolve to their Ultimate forms. However, before Greymon was able to complete his Digivolution to MetalGreymon, Infermon blasted him along with Kabuterimon so they were unable to finish Digivolving and so MetalGreymon's appearance was limited to about two seconds. Digimon 02 Agumon had been captured by the Digimon Emperor and shackled with a Dark Spiral. The spiral provided enough energy to allow Agumon to Digivolve to the purple, virus-type version of MetalGreymon (sometimes incorrectly known as BlackMetalGreymon). This version was completely under the Emperor's control. The viral MetalGreymon was used to conquer new land in the Digital World. Tai and the DigiDestined pursued, trying to bring MetalGreymon back from the Emperor's control. Finally, Raidramon and Garurumon managed to break the Dark Spiral, thus freeing MetalGreymon from the Emperor's control and reverting him back to Agumon. Later on, Agumon regained his ability to Digivolve to the original MetalGreymon to help MagnaAngemon and Kiwimon fight Giromon, Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamemon in France. He knocked all 4 of them out of the sky into the Seine River as MagnaAngemon destroyed the Control Spire. During the battle against SkullSatamon, Agumon gave up his power to Digivolve to Ultimate along with the other 6 Digimon which allowed Imperialdramon to mode change to his Fighter Mode. V-Tamer Guardian of the V-Tag of Steel. He used to be a Greymon whose tamer was Neo Saiba but Neo threw him away because of the Digimon's inabilty to win. Roaming the Digimon World, he reconstructed himself as MetalGreymon in order to prove his usefulness to Neo. Thus, when Neo came to the Digimon World, he did not hesitate to fight for Neo and stop Zeromaru from getting the tag. Little did he know that this was another plan by Neo to simply use Metal Greymon and delete him once he fulfilled his purpose to analyze Zeromaru's specifications. Digimon World The original blue MetalGreymon appeared on top of Mugen Mountain, just before the room of Machinedramon. He has 8600HP and his skills are 'Infinity Burn', 'Meltdown' and 'Buster Dive'. After being beaten he went to the arena and opened a bar. Digimon World Digital Card Battle The original blue MetalGreymon appeared in the factory and he asked the player riddles. Once answered, he would give the player the card which was the answer. He belonged to the Fire group and has 1400HP, Circle attack 720, Triangle attack 540 and special Cross attack of couter-circle. The orange MetalGreymon only appeared in cards. He also belonged to the Fire group and has 1500HP, Circle attack 850, Triangle attack 600 and special Cross attack of couter-circle. His cards, like Veedramon, cannot be purchased in the game and the player could only get a maximum of three. Category:Ultimate Digimon